


Charming

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Episode 86 Spoilers, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Nott Needs a Hug (Critical Role), mind controlled nott, nott is used as bait, obann stole nott and had her for like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Obann Charms Nott, and Nott will do whatever her friend thinks is best!
Relationships: Nott & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Charming

Nott felt bad for hurting Obann. He was her friend, he needed her to help him, she had no idea why she thought shooting him had been a good idea, two minutes ago. 

She wasn't upset though, or worried. She felt like she usually would be, but not now. She was calm and happy, following Obann where he lead her. Nothing seemed as scary as she thought it would be usually, and she didn't have to really think about anything unless he told her what to do. It was nice, and it felt good. 

She followed him through the passages, watching the Inevitable End jump in and out of the floor and walls as they went, disappearing through closed doors and secret entrances to help their master though. It was good, but Nott still called for the Laughing Hand, waiting to hear his footsteps and laughing mouths. He'd probably get to them soon. 

The chamber they stopped at was big and roomy, with magic circles she sort of recognized vaguely as something shes seen in some way before on the floor. Pillars keeping the ceiling up, all that good stuff. She didn't bother focusing on that though, because Obann called her over to one of the circles and she stepped in, feeling a sudden bout of cold before she forgot and ignored it.

"Wait here." Obann told her, looking much better now that he had healed up all better, and he and the Inevitable End disappeared upward. Hiding on the ceiling was so very clever of him. 

So Nott waited, swaying in place as she stared at nothing. Her master didn't require anything else besides to wait for something, for those people upstairs she used to think were friends to come she assumed, so he could properly dispatch them. 

She thought of nothing, and knew nothing of herself, until suddenly the weight holding her mind vanished and her thoughts were hers again. She remembered her friends, why they were here, who Obann actually was. She was still a bit out of it, throwing off the aftereffects of such a spell, when she heard Caleb's voice and knew he was at the doorway with everyone else. 

She looked around, eye wide and faintly confused and terrified, and coughed without looking up at the ceiling. Muttering something about Obann and the Chained Oblivion as her master as convincingly as she could. 

At least she understood a little bit about what Yasha had to have gone through for months. She'd have to apologize later for thinking she was evil.

**Author's Note:**

> Nott was charmed for at least an hour and was left standing in a circle to wait for the mighty nein. I wanted to think of what she must have thought about.


End file.
